Werewolf's and Newt's
by Captain Voxland
Summary: I don't own anything. Remus and Teddy end up on 1927 and get separated. Part Four of my Newt and the Marauders one-shot series.
1. Together again

It was a nice quiet evening at the Lupin home, well it was more like a cabin in the woods, but it was a nice cabin. Living in this cabin was a werewolf and his family, no pack but the werewolf hates it when anyone calls it that. Still, it's nice to have a 'pack' again. The werewolf's name is Remus John Lupin. He happily lives with his wife, son, and his best friend. Remus was outside watching his son ride on the back of his best friend Sirius Black. You see Sirius can turn into a dog. "Faster Snuffles, faster," Teddy his six-year-old son cheered and laughed. Remus laughed with him as he walked onto the back porch.

"Having fun Ted?" Remus said as Teddy his six-year-old son got off the black dog who turned back into Sirius.

"Yes, thank you, cousin Sirius," Sirius smiled at the boy whose hair turned into his father's brown sandy color. Remus smiled and sat down on the porch. Teddy ran up to his father and jumped on his lap. Sirius laughed and walked onto the porch.

"When will mum come home dad?" Teddy asked as he changed his hair to a bright turquoise color. Teddy like his mother can change his appearance. Remus smiled at how fast he is learning with his abilities. Remus opened his mouth to answer but then everything went dark as he held his son close.

Sometime in the past, there were two brothers. Only they were not as close as Sirius and Remus who were not brothers. The brother's names were Theseus and Newton Scamander. They were totally different people, but they had one thing in common, they were both wizards. Theseus Scamander was walking down the road in the busy streets of London when he heard a cry, it was a cry of a child. The war hero turned around to see the child in question. He stood out from any other child he has ever seen. For starters, the boy had bright turquoise hair. He could not see his eyes for his head was in his hands. His clothes showed that the boy was, or seem wealthy but poor at the same time. Curious Theseus walked over to the bench where the boy was crying. "Hello," Theseus said quietly but he could not change the demanding tone in his voice. The boy who looked to Theseus about six years old did not say anything as he was to busy crying to notice the war hero. "Hello," he tried again. However this time the boy looked up from his hands to look at Theseus.

"Hello," he sniffed and wiped the tears from his blue amber eyes.

"What's your name?" Again, he could not change the demanding tone. The boy looked down at his hands before he said:

"Edward but dad and mum call me Teddy," the boy-Teddy replied as he wiped the tears again from his eyes. Theseus smiled.

"Can I sit down?" Teddy nodded and looked around.

"Who are you?" Teddy asked. He realized that he was supposed to talk to people that he does not know but he can find his father so what chose does he have. Theseus looked at the boy.

 _He's scared of me. Well, he does not know me._ Theseus thought before he looked at the boy once more. "I'm Theseus. Why are you sad?" he asked a little less demanding now. Teddy thought and then sighed.

"I can't find my dad. We-we were on my back porch and then I ended up," the boy pointed a few inches from the bench that the two were sitting on. "My daddy was holding on to me, I was on his lap. How does this happen?" the boy cried. Theseus could see something in the boy's eyes. It looked like a wolf inside.

"Don't worry. We will find your father. What does he look like?" Theseus asked after he shook the thought that the boy is a werewolf. The boy cleared his throat, but instead of telling him Teddy changed his appearance to look like his father. Theseus looked at him shocked but then he nodded.

"Ok, come on. Let's go find him then," Teddy nodded as he got off the bench and fallowed Theseus to go looking for his father.

Remus woke with a start as he looked around. "Where am I?" he asked out loud as he looked up to the now night sky. The moon was not full, not yet, not for a few more days. Remus sighed and sat up. "Ted, Teddy? Where are you Teddy?" he called when he did not see his shy kind son next to him. Remus sighed and got to his feet. "Where am I?" he asked again but in a low whisper. "Where's Sirius?" he asked as he walked down the road. Using his werewolf hearing he listened for Teddy, but he did not hear the little voice of his beloved son. Remus did not know how long he was walking. He did, however, got tired fast. The full moon was a few days away and Remus was starting to get a headache. "The wolf what's to come out and play," he said quietly as he looked around the dark street. He got so lost in thought that he did not see the tall man run into him.

"So, sorry," the man said quietly not meeting the werewolf's eyes. Remus smiled at him and sighed.

"Sir," the man with brown hair looked at Remus.

"Um, yes," the man said still not meeting his eyes.

"First can I ask you your name? then can you help me, I'm looking for my son?" The man looked at him for a moment then he sighed.

"Newt Scamander and you are?" Remus laughed as he stepped back.

"That's not possible, it's just not. How can you be Newt Scamander? Author of my favorite book when I was a first year?" Remus laughed again as he rocked on the balls of his feet. However, this made his werewolf headache hurt more. Remus stopped laughing and let out a heavy but weak sigh. "Sorry. Remus Lupin. You don't have to help me find my son if you don't want to," Remus said before he started to walk away from Newt.

"Um, wait, I can help you, but, but I might need some help from someone that I don't really get along with. I'm not sure if he will help though. I don't think that he cares for me," Newt said sadly. Remus sighed and nodded.

"I think he might," ' _When he hears that there is a six-year-old running around in one of the most dangerous times in our history.'_ He added in his mind.

"Well, let's go see him and I'm sure he will help you,"

Theseus took Teddy to the ministry to get some help on finding Teddy's father. Theseus cleared his throat as he walked up to the desk. "Hello sir," the lady at the desk said as he looked up from her papers.

"Hello. I need to ask a favor," Theseus replied as he and Teddy walked around the desk so he can show her the boy. "This boy can't seem to find his father. He's magic so, we don't need to worry," Theseus added looking at Teddy.

"What's the boy's name?" the lady asked. Theseus sighed and said:

"Edward but he says that his mum and dad call him Teddy. He did not say his last name though," Teddy looked at the lady who went through the papers on her desk and hums.

"What's your last name then. Edward?" Teddy thought for a moment and said:

"Lupin. Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin," Teddy answered as his eyes changed back to his father's blue amber color.

"Is that your father's name, Remus?" Teddy nodded as tears formed in his eyes again.

"I, I want my daddy. I want Sirius," Teddy cried as he fell to the floor. Theseus did not know what to do with the crying boy. So he just stood there.

Newt and Remus walked to the ministry in silence. Well, silence for Newt anyway. For Remus listened to everything with his werewolf hearing. He was listening for Teddy but he did not hear anything. Remus sighed as he pulled out a flask from his pocket. Newt watched him as he drank from it. "You're a drinker?" Newt asked the werewolf. Remus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No this is my medicine. I um, have a condition," Remus said without saying anything else. Newt nodded as he looked down at his case lost in thought.

"I did not, um ask what your son's name is yet?" Remus hums and said:

"Teddy. He's six," Remus looked around him and then realized that: "I'm in a different time aren't I?" he said out loud looking at Newt who did not meet his eyes again hummed.

"Yes. it's 1927. What year did you come from?" Newt asked as they got closer to the ministry. Remus did not say anything as they both walked.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus said quietly with a low sigh from the back of his throat. Newt stopped in his tracks and looked at Remus.

"What? you're a," Remus nodded.

"I needed to tell you," Remus paused and pointed at the moon. Newt looked up at where Remus was pointing.

"Right, and your um, son when we find him,"

"I need you to look after him. If we do not make it back to my, our time," Remus said as they approached the ministry. "You won't tell anyone that will you?" Remus added looking down to the pavement. Newt nodded before he sighed.

"Sir, I hear a voice in my head that's not mine. I don't think I will tell anyone that. So I guess I won't tell anyone that you are a werewolf. Which is not really your fault," Remus looked at him but did not say anything as he heard the cries of his son.

"Teddy," the werewolf said as he ran into the ministry.

Theseus was on his feet now trying to calm the boy who won't seem to stop crying. At this point, an old but young looking man ran in. Theseus saw that the man had sandy blonde hair that looked like Teddy's. however, his hair was graying a little, weirdly the man did not look that old. On his face had thin visible scars. It looked like he was attacked by something at a young age. He looked tired and sad for some reason. The boy, however, stopped crying and looked up to the man. "Daddy," he cried and wrapped his arms around the man whom Theseus realized was Edward's father.

"Shh, Cub. It's ok. I'm right here, I'm right here," the man was crying also. "Thank you for looking after him," he said after he calmed down and cleared his throat which was now dry. "Remus John Lupin and you are?" he asked. Theseus nodded and looked to the door to see his little brother Newton walk through the door.

"Hello, brother," he said as he stood up folding his arms. Newt gave him a weak smile and looked down to the ground again. "I'm Theseus by the way. Theseus Scamander," Remus who was still holding his son stood back like he did when he met Newt.

"Oh, bloody hell. I did not know that you had a brother," the werewolf said as he covered his son's ears. Theseus laughed a little as he looked at the family.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? Are you free brother?" Theseus asked looking at Newt who now was more into the ministry now. Newt's eyebrows shot up

"Since when do you want to do something with me brother?" Newt said as he looked in the direction of Remus and his son. Theseus scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I care about you brother we have been over this. It would be nice to take this loving father and his son out for something because no offense but it looks like he does not have money," Remus raised his scarred eyebrow and chuckled.

"None taken," Remus laughed a little as his werewolf headache started again. Newt sighed and nodded.

"Your right. Sorry, Thee," Theseus smiled.

"Right let's go then," Theseus said as he clapped his hands together as the four of them left the ministry.


	2. Dog's and dinnertime

The werewolf and the Scamander brothers walked to a small wizard diner at the end of the street. "You really don't need to do this you know," Remus said in a quiet voice. The full moon was drawing near, and he was feeling the effects of it. Teddy knew this of course.

"Daddy, they want to," Remus smiled at his son and sighed.

"We know Mr. Lupin, but you need this and I'm sure your son needs something to eat. You two did have a big day," Newt spoke up but did not meet anyone's eyes as he said this. Remus smiled and looked at the diner as they entered.

"Mr. Scamander and Mr. Scamander welcome and who's this?" a man asked as he looked at the werewolf and his son.

"Remus Lupin and this is my son Teddy," Remus told him as they walked to a table.

Dinner went by fast and quiet. Remus was starting to realize that the brothers don't talk much. Teddy was getting tired so was Remus. _Bloody full moon._ He thought as he looked at Teddy. At this point, he decided to get up now. "Well that was wonderful thank you, Ted what do we say?" the boy blinked and nodded.

"Thank you, sir's," Teddy said as he closed his eyes tiredly. Remus smiled fondly at his son and picked him up off his chair.

"Thank you again. Come Teddy let's see if Padfoot ended up here too," Teddy smiled as they walked out of the diner. Theseus looked at Newt with a weird look displayed on his face.

"He seemed nice," Theseus said making everything awkward. Newt hums and sighed.

"Yes, he did brother. I need to go. I'm late for something," Newt got off his chair and grabbed his case and made his way to the door only to be stopped by the voice in his head.

" _Ha, it seems that young Mr. Scamander is running away again. Does your brother know that I'm in your head?"_ Newt shook his head and walked out the door. Leaving Theseus alone to his thoughts. Well until a big black dog came in looking nervous and scared. Theseus watched the dog as he walked around nervously

"Hello. come here I won't hurt you," he said to the dog who did not come to him. "Oh Merlin's beard how does Newt do it?" he asked himself. This made the dog smirk a little which was weird for a dog right? The dog barked and finally walked over to the war hero. The dog licked Theseus's hand and sat. "Where did you come from?" he asked. Then he rolled his eyes. "Great I'm turning into my brother," he said out loud. This made the dog smile again. "Well, I don't think they let dog's in here. So come on I'll take you to my brother he knows how to take care of animal's, not me," Theseus felt stupid talking to an animal, but there was no one else around so he was stuck with this dog. Theseus got off his chair and let the dog follow him out. "Newton? Oh now, where the hell did he go? Still talking to a dog," he sighed and walked away with the dog still following him. Theseus sighed again as he walked down the road.

Remus with Teddy asleep in his arms walked down the road in 1927 London. He still has to wrap his wolf mind around the fact that he is in a different time. What would Tonks say? "I hope we get home soon Ted," Remus said in a quiet voice. He then let out a shaky sigh as he looked up to the night sky. "The moon is not full yet Teddy, but I feel the pull of the wolf. I hate feeling like this," Remus said as he sat down on a nearby bench and put his arm on his son's back to comfort him. Soon The werewolf fell asleep also. Newt was walking when he saw Remus asleep on a bench. Slowly Newt walked closer to the sleeping werewolf. Newt knew that the full moon was going to rise in a few days. So he had to be careful in waking the werewolf. Newt cleared his throat.

"Mr. Lupin?" He asked the sleeping werewolf who opened his eyes and looked at Newt.

"Oh, hello again," Remus said in a quieter voice than before. He cleared his throat and smiled a little.

"Hello," was all Remus said before he sat up a little and smiled at his son.

"Do, um you what to sleep at my place. You know since your stuck here maybe for a while," Remus smiles at this and nodded.

"That would be wonderful thank you, but," he paused and took a deep breath. "The full moon, I, I'm a werewolf. I don't want to hurt you. I can't let you share my curse," Remus said with sadness in his voice. Newt nodded in understanding.

 _I know the risk but he seems nice and kind. I can't believe that this man is a werewolf and yet he stayed this nice. How can a man be nice and a monster at the same time?_ Newt hums at this thought as he watched Remus who looked up to the night sky with fear and anger in his eyes. Remus then stood up still holding Teddy in his arms. He smiled a little and said:

"Lead the way," Newt smiled a little as they started to walk to Newt's apartment.

"You have never bit anyone, have you?" Newt asked a little later. They were still walking and it was a long way to Newt's apartment. Remus shook his head and sighed.

"No, I will never, ever bite anyone. I think I tried to once," Remus said sadly as he stopped walking for a minute as the wolf howled in his head. Newt stopped walking and looked to Remus who shook his head and sighed.

"Wolf?" Newt asked as Remus started to walk again. Remus nodded.

"I can hear him. Howling inside my head," Remus said as the two fell quiet again. When they got to Newt's apartment. Remus sat down in a nearby chair making a noise. This did not wake Teddy though. Newt smiled at the two as he looked at them through the corner of his eye. Remus fell asleep a few minutes after. At this time Newt opened his case and went inside with a small smile on his face.

Theseus was in his apartment along with that dog that will not leave him alone. He sighed and went to his desk and started to work on paperwork that he had piled up over the week. He closed his eyes. He opened them to look at the dog who had fallen asleep. "Sleep. That sounds good, but I can't I need to finish this tonight, well at least I have a day off tomorrow," he said as he closed his eyes, then he let them open. However, he did not see the big black dog anymore. What he saw was a man waving. The man had black hair and grey eyes. He looked about the same age as Remus Lupin, but his eyes tell a different story. They looked older than the rest of him just like Remus's eyes. He looked wealthy judging by his robes, but where was the dog? This confused Theseus of course. The man smiled at him but it did not reach his eyes. _What did this man go through?_ He thought as he looked at him. "Hello," Theseus said to the man who looked around a little nervously. _Why is he nervous?_ Theseus sighed and stared at the man.

"Hello," he said back as he ran a hand through his long black hair. "Who are you?" He asked as he sat down in a chair. Theseus sighed: _I'm not going to get any work done, am I?_ Theseus sighed again.

"Theseus and you are?" he asked turning his chair around so he can talk to the man more. The man sighed and cleared his throat. However, before he answered he looked around the room.

"Sirius, I did not catch your last name," Sirius said with a smile, "Mine is Black, but I don't need to say anything more," Sirius added still looking around the room. He seems to be shaking with nerves. Theseus raised an eyebrow and said:

"Scamander," Sirius's grey, haunted eyes grew wide.

"What? As in Newt Scamander?" Theseus nodded and said:

" Yes and you're a Black, wow," Sirius chuckled a little.

"Some family," Sirius muttered under his breath. Theseus looked at him with an arched eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"There was a dog in here. What did you do to it?" Theseus demanded in a voice that reminded Sirius of the warden from Azkaban. Sirius froze and he started to shake like there was a Dementor in the room, but there was no chill whatsoever. "Mr. Black?" Sirius did not seem to listen for he was still lost in the memory of 12 years in hell. Sirius quickly turned into Padfoot to ease the memory. This shocked the war hero. "You're the dog," he asked as he stood up and walked to the big black dog and ran a hand through the dog's fur. "When did you become one?" he asked the dog who turned back into Sirius.

"5TH year at school. Along with two of my friends. One of them is not my friend anymore. The other one is dead. Well, they're both dead but he still lives in us. Remus and I," he looked up to the ceiling with tears in his eyes. "They never leave us. They will always be with us," he added as he looked at Theseus who also had tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," was all he said before he turned his chair around to get back to work. Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. He was asleep by the time Theseus offered him something to drink. The war hero smiled a small smile and went into his room leaving Sirius alone in the living room.


	3. Lost cub

Remus woke with a start as his amber blue eyes flashed around the room for he did not recognize it. Then he remembered that he was stuck back in time. Remus sighed as he calmed down. However, when he looked down to where his son was asleep he panicked because Teddy was not there. "Teddy?! Teddy?! Edward Remus Lupin where are you?" Remus called with tears in his eyes. Newt came out of his case a few minutes after. He had a smile on his face, however, it was wiped off when he saw a look of terror on the werewolf's face.

"Um, are you ok Mr. Lupin?" Newt asked closing the latches on his case. Remus did not seem to hear him however for he was sniffing the air for some reason.

"Teddy?!" he yelled as the wolf took over. Newt knew this for he saw it in his eyes.

"Mr. Lupin?" Newt said as he slowly walked over to the werewolf. His tracking sense was also taking its hold. Remus had tears in his eyes.

"Where's my son?!" Remus said in a quiet voice that sounded more like a low growl then his calm quiet voice. Newt shook his head at the small voice of the dark wizard out of his head. However, this did not work.

" _The werewolf can't find his cub. Oh, the love of a father. I can be that for you, loving. If you let me out of this bloody cell nephew, please,"_ Newt sighed and shook a little. Remus saw this and snapped out of wolf mode.

"Are you ok?" his voice was back to its calm tone. Newt still shaking looked right in Remus's eyes for a moment then he looked away. The young Hufflepuff only nodded and looked down at the floor. Remus sighed. "It's that voice you told me about?" He asked looking around the room if he could see Teddy anywhere. Newt looked up at him and nodded, but did not say anything.

Sirius woke up with a dog-like stretch and looked around him. That is when he realized that he was in a different time and in the home of Theseus Scamander. Newt Scamander's older brother. Who knew he had a brother? Sirius looked around him and sighed. "Where the hell is Moony and Teddy?" he asked out loud to himself. Theseus came out of his room and looked at Sirius with a small smile on his face. Which Sirius returned. "Good mooring," Theseus said feeling a little awkward. Sirius felt the same.

"Good morning. I'm going to go look for my friend and his son," Sirius announced not caring at the moment about what Theseus said to him. Theseus hums and nodded but did not say anything. Sirius sighed and went out the door. Sirius felt free on the streets maybe because no one knew who he was yet. Well other than his last name people will know that, but if he ends up talking to someone he will just say his first name. Sirius sighed and looked around for any sign of his young cousin or his best friend.

"Remus?!" He called not caring if people looked at him. "Teddy?!" He called. Then he just sighed as he walked up to a park. It was quiet and nice. Nice for a kid to play on. Sirius watched as kids with their parents playing having fun. Sirius felt sad all of a sudden. Sirius watched for a few more minutes until he saw a mother come up to him.

"Are you alright sir?" she asked as she walked up to him with her son holding her hand. Sirius looked up to her and sighed:

"No, I can't find my cousin and his father. Do you think I'm ok?" Sirius did not mean to snap at her but his temper was rising. Sirius sighed at the look of the mother. "Sorry. I have been told that I can't control my temper," the mother nodded.

"I understand," she said as she sat down next to him. "Why don't you go and play for a bit," the boy nodded and ran to the park.

"What's your name?" She asked looking at the rising sun. Sirius sighed and said:

"Sirius," Sirius did not want to say his last name so he stayed quiet. The mother looked at him with a sad smile.

"Where do you think they are?" she asked as she watches her son play with a boy with sandy blonde hair. Sirius sighed and looked at the same boy. He looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Teddy!?" he called across the park. The boy turned around with tears also in his eyes and ran right to Sirius. Sirius fell to the ground with his arms out wide waiting for the young Lupin to be in his arms again

"Padfoot," the boy cried with tears in his eyes and he hugged him. "Padfoot," Teddy was shaking, scared to death.

"Shh, Teddy shh. I'm here. I'm right here," Teddy was still in his arms still shaking. "Teddy where is your father?" Sirius asked still holding on to Teddy as he stood and started to walk away from the park.

"Cousin Sirius?" Sirius looked at Teddy who had fear in his eyes which were now amber and wide with fear.

"Yes, Teddy?" Sirius asked looking into the woods that they were about to walk into.

"I don't like this place. It's scary," Teddy answered as he started to shake again.

"It's ok Ted its just the woods,"

"But, but I don't like it. I was in a cage in here. Can we go find Daddy?" Sirius stopped walking and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean cage? Teddy, what do you mean?" Sirius asked his young cousin. Teddy did not answer. "Teddy you can tell me ok," Teddy again did not say anything. Sirius sighed and started to walk again.

Remus decided that he was leaving Newt's apartment to find his son. However, Newt wanted to come with. So, there they were walking down the road again searching, and searching once again. "We must find my cub," Remus said as the wolf took over again. Newt looked at the werewolf and nodded in agreement.

"Do you, you have his sent?" Newt asked not meeting his eyes as usual. Remus sniffed the air and nodded.

"He's close. I'm coming Teddy and you will be in my arms again. Please be safe," Remus said as he walked faster for he was on his son's, his cub's trail.


	4. Cub, my Cub

"Padfoot, please. I don't like this place. Can we leave please," the boy cried in Sirius's arms as they walked deeper into the dense, dark woods. Sirius sighed.

"Ok, Ted. Let's go find your father," Sirius turned around on his heal and walked to the exit of the woods.

" _I can read your thoughts, your memories. Almost got the kiss didn't you,"_ Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Teddy, did you hear that?' Sirius asked Teddy who is still in his arms. Teddy nodded as he started to shake again.

" _The young Blood traitor and the son of a werewolf. Welcome and stay a while,"_ Sirius shook his head and ran. However, Sirius did not for he was stuck in his tracks, his feet will not move.

"Padfoot!" Teddy called to Sirius who did not move. "Padfoot!" he called again.

Remus was running now down the road with Newt not far behind. "Teddy!? Sirius!?" Remus called for the fourteenth-time. He was out of breath from running and calling for his family, but the wolf took over fourteen minutes ago and he can't stop. Remus was close to the woods now. This is when he fell to the ground out of exhaustion. Newt was by his side looking at him.

"Are you ok?" someone else asked as he ran over to Newt and the out of breath werewolf. Remus nodded and sat up.

"Yes," he rasped out taking the water that this man had in his hand.

"Thank you, sir," Remus said kindly before he took a drink and let out a wolf-like growl. The man backed up at the sound. Newt, however, did not. "Right. Mr. Scamander. I think my son and Sirius, that's my friend's name. Anyway, I think they're in that woods there," Newt nodded as he helped the werewolf to his feet. The man watched as the two went into the wood. However, Remus broke into a run again when he heard:

"Padfoot!"

"Teddy? Teddy?" Remus called as he ran int the woods. Remus had tears in his eyes when he saw Sirius and Teddy. Newt was right behind him. "Sirius?" Sirius did not move. As all of this was happing Newt heard Grindelwald's voice again in his head:

" _They can't leave. You know. I want the boy, no sorry I want you, and you know you want me free right? Free me! Now!"_ Newt closed his eyes as Sirius looked at Remus with a smile on his face.

"Remus, Moony! I'm so glad to see you," Sirius said as he hugged Remus who winced in pain as Sirius does this. "Oh sorry, full moon," Remus nodded at his friend as he turned around to see Newt with his eyes closed, breathing hard.

"Mr. Scamander?" Remus stepped closer to the young wizard who opened his eyes slowly and looked at everyone.

"Um, I'm fine. Let's get out of this wood," with that he walked away with the last two Marauders and Teddy following him out. Well Teddy was in Sirius's arms still

All four of them went back to Newt's apartment. To Newt's annoyance, Theseus was at the door knocking on it. He looked very impatient and worried. "Newton. Where have you been? I, I,"

"We are not in a war anymore brother," Remus looked at Sirius with a sad look as they all walked into the apartment

' _World War 1.'_ Remus mouthed to Sirius who nodded. However, before Remus could ask the Scamander brothers something his vision went white as did Sirius's and Teddy's. "Daddy!" Teddy yelled as his vision cleared and he fell off the porch. Remus looked at his son and got off his chair and ran to his side. Then he looked around confused. ' _How did_ _we end up back home? I don't understand.'_ Remus thought as he looked around his yard.

"Ted are you ok?" Remus asked wincing as he sat down on the ground with Sirius by his side.

"Yes, dad. Um, dad?"

"Yes, my cub?" Remus helped his son up while Sirius helped Remus up.

"were we just in a different time and meet The Scamander's?" Remus smiled at his son and nodded. However, he does not remember anything from the past day.

"Wait, yes we did and we were. Do you remember that Sirius, because I don't?" Sirius looked at the werewolf and his son and nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't think I do Rem, weird," Remus and Teddy nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Mr. Lupin, wait where did they go?" Theseus asked confused as he looked at his brother who had his eyes closed. "Newton?" Newt's eyes snapped open.

"What? Oh, I don't know Theseus," Newt said as he sat down on a chair making a noise that made his brother tense. "What?" Newt asked of his brother's look.

"Are you ok?" Newt nodded and sighed.

"Yes, I am. Just tired," Newt half lied. However, Theseus did not look convinced. Newt sighed.

"Grindelwald, I,"

"You're still hearing his voice! Newton," Theseus sighed and nodded.

"We need to get you some help," Newt did not say anything all he did was nod.

"Boys? I'm home," Tonks called as she entered the home. what she saw in the living room made her smile. Remus and Sirius were reading to Teddy from Fantastic Beasts and where to find them.

"Hello Dear," Remus said as he heard her come in.

"Hello, Remus. Dear Cousin. Hello Teddy. What did you guys do today?" the three of them looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, we met Newt Scamander," Tonks looked at Teddy who spoke up with a big smile on his face.

"How?"

"We do not know dear cousin," Sirius jumped in laughing at his cousin's face of shock. Remus simply smiled at her.

"We can tell you tomorrow, I think Teddy here needs to get to bed," Remus said as he closed the book.  
"Can I stay up dad?" Remus gave him a look and said:

"No Ted, you need rest and we had a big day. Well, at least I think it was," Remus added under his breath so that only Sirius and Teddy can hear it. Sirius nodded and turned into Padfoot and fell asleep. Remus smiled at him and picked up Teddy who was already asleep. "I got him, Tonks. You can rest," Tonks smiled at him and watched the werewolf walk out of the living room.

"Good night my son," she said quietly with a smile.


End file.
